User talk:Innoruuk/Build:Team - Uw Mixed-Way
The build isn't complete yet. No, it's not meant to be a speed clear, but it is efficient. I have yet to put in the other templates, so please don't bag on me about how some profs have templates and others don't. I need ideas for paras because I haven't played them since many of the nerfs. PLEASE POST BUILDS AND TEMPLATES HERE FIRST!!! Innoruuk 01:59, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :The bars are slow, inefficient, and have zero synergy XD It's like you took all the bad you could think of and put it on one page.--TahiriVeila 03:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::You didn't even look it over, because damn you're wrong. I believe the Sandstorm farm for smite crawlers was used quite often no? When you echo it and have 4 going off, it very quickly kills aatxes. As per energy, there's plenty of it on the eles, and you don't actually need that much on mesmers. I don't think you've actually used half these skills, and half the labels aren't right after the recent updates. Go do some more research, and also, no bashing, but suggest builds and or changes. I'm open to any suggested builds. And, it's not getting posted to the public for a long time. And, finally, it's just so that this guy's derv, para, ranger, or mesmer can actually complete uw. Using spirit spam and sandstorm and splitting up with no cons allowed us to complete uw in just under an hour. Still working out other builds though. Innoruuk 14:35, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::You have two tanks (both of which are bad and nowhere near as efficient as an A/E or E/R SF/OF tank) two monks, an ST support and a panic. That's about 5 support characters too many. Your damager dealer's all use skills affected by armor (you wonder why no one uses fire/earth eles in HM? 140 AL npcs turn your damage to shit.) Get rid of your bad tanks, get an e/mo bonder, and get some armor ignoring damage. These bars just suck and won't be able to put up times anywhere near DLway, UBway, Terrawy, or even fucking physway. Hell i'm not even sure this could finish nm UW in under an hour. There's no point in making bad builds for people who are too lazy to grind a sin, mes, ele, or rit. It's bad, all of your builds have been bad, and you're obviously terrible at a game 5 years old.--TahiriVeila 17:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::And if you try to submit this to the mainspace, i'm getting it WELLed before you can even get a trial tag on it xD You're infamous for putting up awful builds and starting shitstorms b/c you're not able to realize they're terrible. We're not gonna deal with it anymore.--TahiriVeila 17:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Did you read the actual page? Every build is optional. It aall depends on your construction needs/wants. As per dmg reduction, there is the option for ss/sv, spirits, yada. As per efficient tanks, just add sliver/radiation field to the ranger. It literally can't be killed, and it doesn't require protective bond. Links to these other good builds would be nice. So far I haven't blown smoke or gotten pissed, but you're being very insulting. Also, please run the numbers before getting pissed at me. Even if you cut sandstorm's damage in 1/2, which it isn't, even 2 of them going off (1 person) and meteorshower, it's enough with minimal extra damage to kill an aatxe, or 9 if your tank can work well. Everything is just a possibility. As per being slower than physway, it takes maybe a third of the time. If you cut your team successfully in 2 (1 tank, 2 dmg, 1 support) or 3 dmg and 1 support for the mountains set, you cut the amount of time required for all quest completion in 3. Please give me some links, because there are many variations of every tank build you gave me. Once again, I don't see a R/E tank anywhere. Probably because no one's tried it. Vengefuls can hit for 30s at best. Given slight support, this tank CANNOT die. Innoruuk 17:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sandstorm takes too long to deal damage dipshit. Everything will scatter on the second tick. Metero shower will not keep them in hte aoe long enough to kill. Do you even understand how agro works in hard mode? You need SPIKES if you're going to kill. Aatxe's have 1045 health and 106 armor armor in nm, and ~560 health & 140 armor in hm. That means that your damage is being cut in half twice. The 31 damage from sandstorm will be reduced to ~8 which isn't even enough to overcome their natural health regeneration of +8 pips. God you're so fucking bad.--TahiriVeila 22:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, all I can say is that it works. But, once again, suggesting builds and providing reference is much more useful than bashing. Quit being a complete SOB and help or get lost. As per the emo bonder, thank you. I'll take that into consideration. Innoruuk 00:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Look at Build:Team - Unbreakable UW. It uses better tanks (the LT can solo skeles with ease) and armor-ignoring spikers. RoJ also ignores spikes. So does VoR, FoC, Manylspike, and half a dozen others that all spike hard and faster than sandstorm shit.--TahiriVeila 01:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC)